Anoche
by Red Tangerine
Summary: Después de lo de la noche anterior, Seimei sabe que Nisei nunca será como Soubi.Nisei x Seimei x Soubi.R&R please


**Disclaimer**: Loveless, y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kouga Yun, porque si fueran míos ... el manga pasaría a llamarse Beloved.

* * *

Seimei volvió a mirarse al espejo, y suspiró. No había manera de arreglar ese _desastre_: los mechones de pelo que hasta hace poco se arremolinaban alrededor de sus orejas, de manera tan ordenada que no parecía natural, ahora caían despreocupadamente sobre sus ojos, más largos que su flequillo, dándole un aspecto descuidado.

La sensación de incomodidad con su _nuevo estado_ se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndose especialmente significativa en la zona donde antaño su cola de niño se ocupaba de tapar el agujero estratégico que llevaban todos sus pantalones. En su lugar, ahora sólo había una sensación de vacío y una corriente de aire totalmente innecesaria. Pensando que a Nisei no le importaría que llevase algo suyo _encima_, abrió la puerta del armario y se hizo con un par de pantalones nuevos.

La habitación estaba vacía, aunque sin muestras del desorden de la noche anterior y perfectamente recogida (hasta la lámpara de mesa estaba en su sitio, y no en el _suelo_), además de las persianas totalmente bajadas. Por supuesto, típico de Nisei, quien prefería hacer las cosas en las sombras para hacerlas ver como _favores_, y no como el cumplimiento de una orden. Sabía de sus manías con el orden y la luz solar, y Seimei se debatía entre agradecérselo (secretamente, como siempre), o recriminarle que se hubiera ido del cuarto antes de que él despertase. Decidiendo que estaba por encima de ese tipo de sentimentalismos, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, y salió sigilosamente.

Nisei, según podía verle apoyado en la pared, estaba sentado en el sillón jugueteando con un par de objetos que mantenía sujetos en ambas manos. Extendiéndolas, los examinaba y manipulaba cariñosamente, como si temiera estropearlos por tocarlos demasiado. Pasando sus dedos cuidadosamente por ellos, las que eran las orejas de niño de Seimei adquirían formas caprichosas según Nisei las acariciaba y éste, complacido, volvía a empezar de nuevo.

Cuando las levantó una vez más, sintió algo tirando de ellas hacia arriba. Ligeramente sorprendido, se giró para encontrarse con Seimei, que había cogido su nuevo divertimiento y se alejaba ahora, sin decir palabra, a buscar algo entre las estanterías de la sala.

-¿Qué hacías? –preguntó con voz ronca.

-Buenos días a ti también, Seimei.

Seimei se volvió para mirarle. Su Figther estaba con las piernas cruzadas encima del sofá, sonriendo con amabilidad, y esperando respuesta a su provocación.

-Lo sean o no, Nisei, ésa no es la respuesta a la pregunta.

-No seas tan frío, Sei-san, anoche estuviste estupendo.

Si esperaba algún tipo de contestación por parte del Sacrifice, no dio muestra de desilusión cuando el aludido hizo caso omiso a su comentario. Al parecer, seguía muy interesado en las vitrinas y cajones de la sala.

-Si lo que buscas es el libro que estuviste leyendo anoche, lo dejé encima de la mesa.

Aunque si realmente de él hubiera dependido, lo hubiera tirado hace mucho. Eso, y todas las cosas que distraían la atención de Seimei de todo aquello que no era él. Pensaba que nunca conseguiría hacerle olvidar la montaña de obras que tenía por leer, o todos aquellos secretos que sabía Seimei nunca le contaría, y que le hacían tan callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Y sin embargo, anoche …

-No, no tiene nada que ver, sólo … -subido a una silla como estaba ahora, Nisei pensó que no era bueno que se callara de golpe, como si se hubiera desestabilizado. Se acercó hasta él, y le dio un suave tirón del pantalón.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar?

-No seas ridículo –seguía con la mano encima de la estantería, como si hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba, pero cuando bajó de la silla con un salto ágil, no llevaba nada en las manos. Salvo sus propias orejas, que dejó encima de la mesa de estudio.

-¿Y bien¿No vas a preguntar nada? –preguntó Nisei, sonriendo de nuevo.

Seimei se volvió a mirarle, con las cejas alzadas, como si no se creyera la pregunta.

-Creo que es evidente.

-Pensé que ahora podríamos hablar más alegremente de este tema, ya sabes. _Oh_ _Nisei, eres un genio. ¿Qué fue, una chica¿O quizás un chico¿Qué años tenías¿Siempre has sido así de bueno, o es que yo te motivo especialmente?_

_Lo suyo_, pensó Nisei, _sí que es talento natural_. Seimei se había vuelto poco antes de que él terminase su propia frase, y le había hecho, con un giro rápido de su brazo, caer en la silla donde unos instantes antes había estado de pie. Podía sentir sus piernas apresadas entre las de Seimei, sin posibilidad de moverse (aunque tampoco es que quisiera), y el peso de su cuerpo en las rodillas. No le había besado, sabía que estaba comprobando cuánto tiempo podría hacerle esperar, mirándole fija y maliciosamente a los ojos.

Tal vez podría haber respondido mejor a otro tipo de reto, pero desde luego, ahora no le importaba perder. Enredando sus dedos entre el pelo de Seimei, le atrajo hacia sí con un movimiento brusco, y le besó.

Podía sentir las manos de Seimei recorriendo su espalda, bajando hasta la cintura y subiendo hasta el cuello en un recorrido que le hacía temblar. Y que le haría estremecerse también durante los próximos días.

-No es la primera vez que haces esto.

Seimei sin molestarse en parar, respondió cortantemente.

-No.

Y clavó un poco más sus dedos en la espalda de Nisei. Éste cerró los ojos, y se dejó envolver de nuevo.

Y aunque sabía que era peligroso, y poco prudente por su parte, no pudo reprimir la duda que le había estado rondando por la cabeza.

-Me pregunto con quién, quiero decir, no puede haber sido con ese perdedor de Agatsuma… - un movimiento brusco, antes de haber terminado la frase, le indicó que Seimei se había levantado de encima suyo, y que posiblemente se dirigía hacia el escritorio.

Nisei abrió los ojos y observó, con agrado, cómo no había fallado en su predicción: Seimei se había sentado de nuevo a su mesa predilecta, y había cogido el libro que actualmente le mantenía ocupado. Sonrió al comprobar los cambios de ánimo de Seimei: podía leer su enfado con la misma facilidad con que su Sacrifice lo hacía con los libros.

-Sí, pobre idiota. Casi puedo imaginarle lloriqueando porque no le dabas un beso –comentó con sarcasmo Nisei.

-Vaya Nisei, pensaba que ese eras tú –respondió Seimei con voz fría, sin levantar la vista del papel.

Nisei caminó hasta el escritorio, y una vez al lado de Seimei, dio un pequeño salto y se sentó encima de un montón de papeles que Seimei tenía esparcidos por la superficie. Si el primero estaba sorprendido, no dio muestras de ello, y continuó con la lectura, como si los caprichos y arrebatos del otro no fueran lo suficientemente importantes como para prestarles atención.

-No te equivoques, Seimei. Si las cosas no salen como yo quiero – le quitó el libro que tenía entre las manos, y lo lanzó hacia atrás -, las cambio, las manipulo, hasta que estoy satisfecho.

Y esta vez, con más brusquedad, volvió a besar a su sacrifice, sin dejar de sonreír. Seimei no le había rechazado directamente, pero no le miraba a él, y sabía que era su forma de molestarle, no hacerle caso. Funcionaba casi siempre, pero esta vez, Nisei sólo pensaba en demostrarle que él no era como ese Soubi, alguien sumiso y complaciente con todos menos para con él mismo. Sabía que iba a terminar pagando esto, pero decidió, oportunamente, que ya se preocuparía por ello más tarde.

Cuando se separó de Seimei, pudo sentir la cólera en cada una de las sílabas que salieron de su boca.

-¿Has terminado ya? –preguntó fríamente.

-Sí –sonrió nuevamente, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. – Si me necesitas, estaré en la habitación. Por cierto, es casi de noche otra vez. Estoy seguro de que sabes, habrás _leído_ alguna vez, que cuando las orejas caen, el cuerpo experimenta una serie de cambios más profundos que no se ven a simple vista, y que necesitan que el individuo entre en un estado de relajación profundo, es decir, el sueño. Has dormido casi diecisiete horas seguidas, debes haber establecido un tipo de record o algo así.

Hizo una pausa.

-Debías de tener_las_ mucho aprecio. Así que dame las gracias por haber podido esperar a llegar a casa, creo que habría sido bastante más incómodo haberte despertado en el banco del parque.

Giró sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, pero en menos de una fracción de segundo, se vio a sí mismo empujado contra el escritorio, ambas manos sujetas por las muñecas por las de Seimei.

- No hagas preguntas para las que no quieres oír respuesta, Nisei. Quién me ha puesto la mano encima, o quizás algo más, no es asunto tuyo. Simplemente ocúpate de estar _tú_ lo suficientemente agradecido como para que no me den ganas de hacer que no vuelvas a repetir lo de anoche –lo pensó un instante- ni conmigo ni con nadie.

Liberó las manos de Nisei, y con una sonrisa se dejó caer en el sillón, dándole a entender que su breve discusión había terminado. Nisei salió de la habitación sin hacer un comentario, la sorpresa de la reacción de Seimei reflejándose en su rostro, generalmente inexpresivo.

* * *

Seimei hacía un buen rato que no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo. Nisei le daba muchos más problemas de los que le había dado alguna vez Soubi.

Soubi sabía cómo, dónde, cuándo tocar y besar, y nunca lo hizo durante más tiempo del que Seimei consideraba necesario. Podía saber qué quería en el instante preciso, y si alguna vez se negó, nunca le oyó quejarse.

Por supuesto, Seimei disfrutaba del juego de amantes que tenían. Le encantaba el contacto casual de su mano con su pierna en su camino de acercarse algo de la mesa que tenían enfrente, durante las tarde que pasaban juntos tumbados en un sillón como una pareja enamorada. O el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel al modificar la posición de sus brazos, de su cabeza, de su pelo, cuando le pedía que posara para sus dibujos. O el tacto de las sábanas frías a un lado, y la piel caliente de su amante al otro, al despertarse por las mañanas y comprobar que seguía a su lado, aunque se hubiese despertado antes que él. Y nunca, en todas las noches que habían compartido, Soubi le había dado la espalda, ni siquiera dormido.

Sin embargo, nunca se había entregado a él como había hecho con Nisei. Sabía que Soubi odiaba sus orejas tanto como el hecho de que él ya no las tenía, podía sentirlo en sus miradas tristes cuando pensaba que no le veía, o en la manera en que las mordía juguetonamente cuando Seimei se sentaba en su regazo.

Recordaba el día en que le vio llegar sin ellas, avergonzado y humillado, y podía oírse a sí mismo entre ecos de indiferencia, los celos y la rabia hablando a través de ella, sentenciar duramente _Tú te lo has buscado_, y _Espero que en el colegio te llamen lo que te mereces_. Le había _ordenado_ no volver a verle, no buscarle, no llamarle. Estaba seguro de que no habría _castigo_ posible para eso, y aún así, quería hacerle sufrir.

Y sin embargo, haberle ignorado durante meses, haber despreciado sus orejas como medio de redención hasta el punto de tirarlas, y haber dejado de asistir a las llamadas de sus superiores con tal de no verle, no parecía suficiente. Aún recordaba la sorpresa en los ojos de su Fighter cuando, ya de noche, llegó a su casa y le obligó a desvestirse para grabar su nombre en él. _Mío, y no suyo. ¡Es mi nombre el que llevas, no el suyo!_, repitió incontables veces mientras sentía los ojos de Soubi aún fijos en sus pies, sin atreverse a mirarle o hacer un gesto de dolor. Cuando terminó, pasó sus dedos por la herida que sabía terminaría siendo una cicatriz, y Soubi agradeció el torpe intento de Seimei de lo que parecía una caricia.

-Gracias, Beloved –y se dejó caer en sus brazos.

Seimei se había levantado de la silla y se había parado frente al espejo del salón, con la camisa ligeramente desabotonada, mirando su marca de Beloved, intentando recordar cuándo fue la última vez que le dolió tanto.

Por supuesto, la que tenía en el pecho no era natural, no era como la que Soubi tenía en el cuello, retorcida y siniestra (y que le hacía imperfecto en su perfección), y que se correspondía con la que él tenía, pequeña y apenas visible, en el antebrazo.

Pasó sus dedos por las letras que una vez había trazado Soubi, una mano tirando gentilmente de su cuello y la otra dibujando las finas líneas en rápidos y ágiles movimientos de muñeca que su condición de artista le concedían, repitiendo el proceso que él había hecho semanas antes con su Fighter. Ambos se pertenecían, era un pacto sin palabras, que ahora sin embargo cualquiera podría saber con sólo mirarles.

_Un día voy a matarle_, dijo cuando Soubi hubo terminado, _te lo prometo_.

Asegurándose de que Nisei seguía encerrado en el cuarto, volvió a subirse a la silla donde había estado inicialmente, y volvió a pasar la mano por la estantería donde antes encontró lo que había estado buscando, pero que sin embargó no sacó.

Era una caja de madera de ébano forrada de terciopelo por dentro, y de cuyo interior Seimei sacó las pequeñas y tristes orejas marrones de niño de Soubi. Nunca las había tirado, y pensaba dárselas –como regalo de enamorado-, una suya y la otra propia, cuando Seimei decidiera entregarle las suyas. Las tocó cuidadosamente, maravillándose del suave tacto de su pelo, y las sostuvo junto a las suyas breves instantes, hasta que las guardó de nuevo, aunque esta vez las cuatro. Así seguirían hasta que pensase … bueno, qué quería hacer con ellas.

Tal vez era hora de dejar todo eso atrás. Todo lo que alguna vez había pensado o deseado se vio truncado en el momento en que el interés de Nanatsu no tsuki en su hermano se había vuelto insano. El no saber en quién confiar le estaba volviendo loco, la sombra de Ritsu cada vez acechando más a Soubi, al igual que la posibilidad de que poder estar perdiendo sus recuerdos, igual que Ritsuka, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Tal vez, empezar de cero sería la mejor opción, de esa forma, desde el secreto …podría terminar con los planes de la organización a la que él había traicionado por su hermano.

_Pertenecerás a Ritsuka si yo muero_, le había dicho a Soubi. Él había aceptado a regañadientes (_No pienses que voy a dejar que eso pase, por favor, Beloved_), pero sabía que lo haría. Y entonces -la noticia de su asesinato en los periódicos, la radio, las noticias- se daría cuenta de que no estaba muerto, su vínculo seguiría igual que siempre, e iría a buscarle, con Ritsuka sonriendo de la mano, como tantas veces antes habían hecho.

Y sin embargo, nada de eso pasó. Pudo ver a Soubi, abandonado en su desesperación, acompañado únicamente por ese molesto estudiante rubio de quien últimamente Soubi hablaba tanto. Él, _él_ mejor que nadie _debería_ saber… Toda su devoción convertida en autocompasión al negarse a ver que Seimei no se había ido, que seguía con él, esperándole.

Realmente, era el momento de dejarlo marchar. Escondió de nuevo la caja, y salió de la sala.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la habitación, iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz procedente de la calle, Nisei sonrió al sentir unas manos frías deslizarse entre la cintura de su pijama.

(Una vez más, colocó sus manos a ambos lados del cuello de Seimei, y éste se sorprendió al comprobar lo _rubio_ que podía ser el cabello de Nisei a veces)

* * *


End file.
